powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 11: The Serious Rebellion
The Serious Rebellion is the eleventh episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is also the first part of a two-part tribute to Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, which concludes with The Guaranteed Showy Samurai. Synopsis With Navi's next clue being "Sa-mu-r-aa-i", the Gokai Galleon crew seeks out a kendo club until they are approached by a girl who claims to be the samurai known as Shinken Red. Joe begins training with her to face off against his old comrade Barizorg. Plot Aboard the Gokai Galleon, Navi's next clue to the Greatest Treasure in the universe is a "Sa-mu-r-aa-i". The Gokaigers begin their search when they see a kendo club practicing at a park. Captain Marvelous and Don approach the female member of the club and ask her about samurai and the treasure, but she has no answers. As the pirates begin to walk away, Joe watches the club and remembers his days training as a Zangyack soldier, when his comrade Sid Bamick taught him his swordsmanship. Then, all of a sudden, Kurokos with white banners appear and the Gokaigers are introduced to Kaoru Shiba, who demands the Ranger Keys from them. After Captain Marvelous refuses, she grabs her Shinkenmaru katana and attacks him. He dodges her attacks and is about to pull his Gokai Gun on her, but Ahim intervenes and tells him not to shoot Kaoru. Joe then steps in and issues a challenge to the female samurai. Meanwhile, Oiles Gil is paid a visit by Action Commander Delzeiger. The duel between Joe and Kaoru is interrupted by a Zangyack invasion. As Kaoru cuts down every Gormin Sailor on her path, a Zangyack army led by Oiles Gil, Barizorg and Delzeiger beams down to the scene, only to be confronted by the Gokaigers. All of the Gormin Sailors and Sugormin units are eliminated by the Gokaigers, who then face the Zangyack leaders. The Gokaigers change into the Zyurangers, but are no match for Delzeiger's swordsmanship. They change their strategy and use the Dynaman keys, but Delzeiger is impervious to the Super Dynamite attack. Still having more fight in them, the Gokaigers change into the Gingamen. Ginga Blue charges toward Oiles Gil while the other four latch on to Delzeiger, but Barizorg forces him to change back into Gokai Blue and a sword fight ensues. Gokai Blue then recognizes Barizorg's fighting stance as that of Sid's. After being pummeled by Barizorg's attack, Joe asks him if he is Sid Bamick; in response, Barizorg tells him that Sid is dead. Oiles Gil then reveals to Joe that Sid is indeed the cyborg Barizorg. Joe stands in disbelief as Barizorg approaches him to slash him, but Gokai Red rushes to block the attack - receiving the blow to the back. A de-powered Captain Marvelous then fires at Barizorg, throwing his sword out of his hand. Oiles Gil is wounded in the gunfire, forcing him, Barizorg and Delzeiger to retreat. Captain Marvelous then passes out due to his wounds. Due to the heroism displayed by Captain Marvelous, Kaoru offers to have her Kurokos treat him medically aboard the Gokai Galleon. Joe climbs up to the crow's nest of the ship, pondering on his former comrade and what he has become. As the other Gokaigers gather to sleep around Captain Marvelous, Kaoru's retainer Toshizo Tanba tells her that the Ranger Keys are stored in the treasure chest with Navi sitting on it and tells her now is a good opportunity to take the Shinkenger keys. She hits him with her fan, suggesting it is not worth all of the troubles. The next morning, Luka notifies everyone that Joe is missing and he has left them a note. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) *Runa Natsui as Kaoru Shiba (Princess Shinken Red†) *Kazuyuki Matsuzawa as Toshizo Tanba *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Hirofumi Nojima as Oiles Gil (voice) *Gaku Shindo as Barizorg/'Sid Bamick' *Koji Ishii as Damaras (voice) *Kikuko Inoue as Insarn (voice) Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in The Serious Rebellion: **Gokai Red - TyrannoRanger, DynaRed, GingaRed **Gokai Blue - TriceraRanger, DynaBlue, GingaBlue **Gokai Yellow - TigerRanger, DynaYellow, GingaYellow **Gokai Green - MammothRanger, DynaBlack, GingaGreen **Gokai Pink - PteraRanger, DynaPink, GingaPink Trivia *This is the first tribute episode to be a two-parter. *A promo for Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle is shown at the end of the episode. Elements/Homages to Shinkenger *The title of this and the next episode are similar to Shinkenger titles, in that the entire title is written completely in kanji. The key word in this title of "shinken", which is part of the team name and the "serious" of the title name. External links *Episode 11 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Tribute episodes